


Safe and At Home

by alt_er_otp (orphan_account)



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alt_er_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic based on the ‘Wild’ music video series by Troye Sivan. One of my first attempts at writing sexual stuff so it may not be very good. I tried!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and At Home

There they sat on Rhett’s small bed in his small room, Link on his knees directly in front of Rhett who sat slumped and broken. Link at first had his hands folded on his lap as he listened carefully to Rhett’s story of hurt and loss, and only when Rhett began to sob did he place his hands on Rhett’s face comfortingly, and pull him into a tight hug. He leant on the boy’s bony shoulder and rubbed his face into it, hoping he could somehow rub off his best friend’s pain. Rhett usually was so strong; he hated seeing him this way.

As Rhett let the boy envelope him in a hug he squeezed his eyes shut, and all the memories of their childhood flashed before him. Their forest expeditions which mostly consisted of climbing trees and exploring abandoned houses, fishing with their father’s and uncles, swimming in the Cape river and then talking for hours as they dried off on the rocks. Even all the stupid things they had done, climbing down into a sewer and nearly drowning in the river one cold evening not being the least. Every moment was effortless between them; neither felt any energy needed to be put in being with the other. They felt safe and at home with one another, no matter how much physical danger they were in.

Rhett knew how dangerous this situation was that they were in now. Sure many would just think of it as one best friend comforting the other, but there were also many around here, his father being one of them, who would interpret it as so much more. And with Rhett’s heart fluttering as he felt Link’s hands rubbing his back comfortingly, and his own face buried into Link’s neck, he knew in his heart of hearts that they weren’t wrong. It was so much more. But like every other dangerous time they had spent together, neither was too scared to proceed. They were safe and at home with each other.

Link had his own trip down memory lane as tears formed in his eyes for his friend’s plight, but he pulled away as his friend’s sobs subsided. His hand was still on Rhett’s neck and as he pulled away he realised his whole body was a lot closer to Rhett’s than it had first been, like he was almost sitting on Rhett’s lap. Rhett looked up at Link their faces inches apart and their eyes full of intensity, both of their eyelashes coated in tears and mouths slightly open.

It took a minute for them to decide what to do. The right thing in Rhett’s mind would be to pull away and offer Link something to eat or drink politely. Link was looking hungrily at him after all, with those crystal-clear blue eyes of his. Link’s eyes flickered down to Rhett’s lips and Rhett couldn’t help but do the same and look at his soft, full mouth. Then it took seconds to decide what to do.

Link pulled Rhett’s face to his and kissed his mouth with a passion that had years of waiting threaded through it. Rhett didn’t protest for even a second. He kissed back just as passionately, tired of thinking and just wanting to feel for once. Hands were wandering over each other’s backs and hips, needy for the other to be as close as possible.

They kissed with the messy, inexperienced kisses at first, occasionally clashing teeth by accident or missing and hitting the corner of the mouth instead, and it was wonderful. The raw feeling of the other’s beloved mouth on theirs, merely tasting the other, was incredible. But as they kissed longer and longer, they began to move rhythmically against each other mouths sucking and licking at all the right times in all the right places. Their bodies pressed against each other, feeling the heat of the other, was blissful and Rhett completely forgot all of his fear as he gave in to his lust and pulled the flimsy cotton t-shirt over Link’s head. Link too was quick to follow, and pulled Rhett’s off in one swift motion as they minimised the time their lips were apart and quickly pressed them together again, this time Rhett’s hand on the back of Link’s neck pulling him closer.

Rhett allowed himself to fall back on his bed, pulling Link down with him, and as their warm, shirtless torsos pressed and moved against each other, hardness built up in both of the boy’s thin, cotton boxers. Link, the bolder of the two, started gyrating his hips against Rhett’s, eliciting a moan from the other boy’s mouth, and Link smiled wanting Rhett to make more noises like that. He trailed his nose down Rhett’s neck, finding a sweet spot and then biting down on the tender skin, following with a flick of his tongue. Rhett proceeded to make more throaty noises at this, and Link smiled against his neck and pressed butterfly kisses along his collar bone. Rhett all of a sudden became more needy, and as his desire took hold he pulled off the other’s underwear and his own, then dropped them onto the floor beside the bed. Link became just as lustful at this point and grinded his body down onto Rhett’s. They both moaned as their members glided across each other, and their breathing turned into panting as they repeated the movement over and over.

‘I don’t know what the heck I’m doing Link.’ Rhett said breathlessly in Link’s ear. Neither of them had any experience with sexual matters, especially male on male, and they were literally going on instinct. Rhett had no idea how to please Link, but he wanted to badly.

‘Neither do I, but it doesn’t matter.’ Link slowed for a second to look into Rhett’s greeny-grey eyes, and then press a kiss with his soft lips onto his slightly chapped ones. ‘All I know is, I want you.’

‘I want you too.’ Rhett growled, and this prompted Link to rut more harshly against him, causing a wave of pleasure to wash over him from his nether regions. He gripped Link’s back tightly, his fingers digging in.

They continued like that, flailing legs and pleased groans as they grinded against each other. They were all bodies slick with sweat and hot breath in each other’s mouths, until they were so overcome with pleasure they could barely tell where they ended and the other began. It wasn’t long before Rhett came, gripping Link harder with his entire arm and pressing his face into his neck, biting down on the soft skin. He shuddered as he came down from his ecstasy and Link came shortly after with a loud ‘Ah Rhett!’ with his back arched, and sweat-soaked hair flipped back to reveal his overawed face. Eyes closed, with dark thick lashes brushing his cheek, and mouth open in awe. 

He shivered as he fell back down onto Rhett’s chest and Rhett stroked his hair out of his eyes. He cuddled closer and they held each other for a long time, just bathed in the afterglow and comforted by the other’s presence.

‘I love you Rhett.’ Link whispered.

‘I love you too, Link.’ Rhett replied, just as quietly. ‘But I’m scared.’

‘Of what?’ Link said, full of concern.

‘That I love you too much.’

Link chuckled and looked up at Rhett with sparkling eyes. But Rhett’s face was solemn, with his eyebrows furrowed and tears had started to well up.

‘I know I love you too much.’ Link breathed, and then kissed him softly. A kiss full of promise, and safety and home.


End file.
